Lo contrario al amor
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Hay veces que las palabras hieren más que los golpes a los que ella esta tan acostumbrada. Hay veces que un insulto se queda corto. Sobre todo si se trata de ese oji-verde.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo contrario al amor**

-¡Te odio!- exclame, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto de nuestros metiches compañeros lo escucharan.

Tú abriste la boca, apenas un segundo, solo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a leer el "Y yo a ti" que se avecinaba. La volviste a cerrar, parecías genuinamente sorprendido. No era lo peor que me habías echo, en absoluto, pero sencillamente _eso_ había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente hablaste, lo que dijiste fue completamente distinto a lo que esperaba, a pesar de que las palabras eran casi las misma.

-Yo no a ti.

Me quede perpleja. Quería retractarme, decirte que en realidad no te odiaba, que sencillamente me había enojado. Pero no podía. Era más fuerte que eso.

-Pues yo si a ti, -dije dubitativa—bueno… a veces.

Te pusiste de pie y me miraste frente a frente. Bueno, en realidad mi frente llegaba a la altura de tus cejas. Tus ojos verdes centellaban de una forma que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

-Pues yo nunca.

Me voltee y empecé a caminar a la salida. La clase había terminado, no tenía por qué seguir ahí. Sin embargo esto no podía quedar así. TÚ habías iniciado la pelea ¿Y ahora yo acabaría como la mala?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?—te cuestione volteando a verte, caminando de reversa—Hay veces que pareciera que te agrado, pero otras… No te entiendo, Butch. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente piensas de mí?

-Nada—me contestaste, serio, frio, como sueles ser cuando no estas gastando una de tus bromas pesadas.

Uno de tus hermanos nos miró curioso. No quería que nadie se enterara de nuestra pequeña "charla" pero tenía que acabar lo que había empezado.

-Oh vamos. Todos piensan algo de todos—alegue.

-Pues yo no pienso nada de ti, Kaoru.

Una extraña presión se instaló en mi pecho mientras continuaba con mi camino. Salimos del salón y no se en que momento me pasaste. Sin embargo seguía bastante cerca de ti y sabía que lo que dijera lo escucharías.

-Si no piensas nada de mí ¿Por qué me sigues hablando?

No me refería a ese día y tú lo sabias, me refería a la vida. Como nos buscábamos para hablar, aun cuando no hubiera de que hacerlo. Todas las tonterías que decías. Todas las veces que yo rodaba los ojos mientras intentaba simular la risa. Como desde que habías decidido que debíamos mostrarle a toda costa al otro que éramos mejor que el nuestras calificaciones habían subido considerablemente. Como cada que trabajábamos juntos aunque casi peleáramos a muerte siempre todo salía bien.

-No lo sé—respondiste apenas mirándome de reojo. —Simplemente no pienso nada de ti.

Bajaste las escaleras con el rubio de tu hermano al lado. Yo me quede congelada. ¡Felicidades! Habías ganado esta. Porque, _Butch_ , a pesar de lo que todos dicen lo contrario al amor NO es el odio. Uno solo puede odiar a lo que se ama o alguna vez se amó, a lo que te decepciono. Lo contrario al amor, es la indiferencia.

 ** _TENÍA que escribir esto. Espero y les guste y si a alguien sabe de una buena imagen que podría poner como portada sería bien recibida por que yo no tuve tiempo de buscar. Amo los reviews así que si se les hace conveniente…_**

 ** _Los quiere: yo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gane!**

Ambos nos miramos incrédulos. "Debe de ser broma" pensé y desde tu lugar a dos filas de distancia murmuraste un "No puede ser" abriendo suficiente la boca como para que yo pudiera leer tus labios. Yo negué divertida con la cabeza y tú formaste una pistola con tus dedos antes de fingir dispararte a la sien. Los dos habíamos sacado 9.1 de promedio final.

Era una calificación increíble, mis padres estarían orgullos, pero honestamente eso no me interesaba demasiado. El único motivo por el que últimamente estaba esforzándome tanto por las calificaciones no era; ni dejar atrás los continuos regaños de papá, ni el hecho de que estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria… eras tú. No podía permitir que me vencieras y aunque al inicio había sido relativamente fácil proclamarme más inteligente, estos últimos tiempos la cosa se había puesto cerrada.

-Haber Bellotita déjame ver eso—dijiste una vez la directora se había ido arrancándome de las manos la libreta donde había anotado mis calificaciones.

Bufe desde mi lugar mientras intentaba ignorar el estúpido apodo.

-Ahora te la devuelvo—anunciaste mientras te ibas a tu lugar sin dejar de ver fijamente los números que había garabateado.

En el camino le arrancaste la calculadora de las manos a uno de tus hermanos que no atino a reclamarte. Te mire fijamente mientras hacías dios va a saber que operaciones. Para mi desgracia cuando acabaste en tu rostro se había formado una de _esas_ sonrisas. Cuando sonreías así no podía significar nada bueno. Sin importar que la maestra hubiera vuelto a retomar su lección regresaste a mi lado casi corriendo.

-Haber Kaoru mira—una a una fuiste anotando las calificaciones de mis materias para sacar mi promedio. —Nueve punto catorce. Ahora las mías—repetiste la misma acción solo que ahora con tus notas las que así como en algunas materias eran sumamente parecidas en otra el contraste era notable, entonces oprimiste el signo de igual. —Y ahí tienes niña rara.

Diablos… Yo sabía que esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno. En la pantalla de esa maquinita del diablo se podía leer claramente un nueve punto diez y seis.

-¡Gane!—exclamaste con regocijo y yo no pude hacer más que cruzarme de brazos.

-Solo son dos centésimas.

-No importa cuánto sean de todos modos yo gane—insististe haciendo un estúpido baile.

-Pues el bimestre pasado yo también te gane por dos pero por dos DECIMAS—te recordé haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Quizás si pero eso es el pasado y hay que dejarlo atrás niñata, este es el presente—alegaste. —Aprende a perder.

Mira quien habla.

-Pues tú lo dijiste hay que dejar el pasado atrás así que hay que olvidarnos de estas dos centésimas y concentrarnos en el ahora. Porque ese bimestre ya paso y vamos a empezar uno nuevo donde todo puede pasar.

Lo sé, pésima respuesta. Y tú también lo sabes por qué regresas a tú lugar entre risas. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme callada y aceptar que me ganaste por dos mugres centésimas? No soy esa clase de chica y te probare que soy mejor que tú, aunque tenga que esperar dos largos meses.

 ** _Bueno debo decir que planeaba dejar eso como un simple Drable pero después decidí que podía utilizar esto para escribir unas cuantas cosillas sobre esta parejita. Así que estaré subiendo estos mini capítulos de vez en cuando, así que me puedo tardar unos días o seis meses sin actualizar, sin un orden especifico. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Los quiere: yo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trabajo en equipo**

-¡Kaoru! Ayúdame—me pidió Miyako con un gemido.

Yo rodé los ojos y asentí con una sonrisa.

-Sostenle esa mano—le indique y ella me obedeció.

A mi rubia amiga suele gustarle hacer las cosas sola. Cree que así nos puede demostrar a todos que es más que una chica linda de ojos azules, pero sabe que si se trata de fuerza bruta o de ti, yo soy la experta. Así que mientras tú intentabas zafarte de su agarre, lo que no suele costarte demasiado, yo logro abrir tu mano con relativa facilidad.

-¡No Kaoru! ¡No!—me reclamas mirándome de mala manera y yo me carcajeaba.

Eleve en una señal de triunfo la pluma celeste de mi amiga, que le había quitado con el único propósito de hacerla rabiar, y antes de que pudiera anunciar a gritos mi victoria tú ya te habías apropiado de mi corrector.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!— exclame indignada.

Giraste el objeto en tú mano y me miraste con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras te ponías de pie.

—Voy al baño— anunciaste—. Y no planeo lavarme las manos.

— ¡Asqueroso!— grito Miyako poniendo una expresión de horror.

Rodé los ojos, sabía que no cumplirías tú promesa. Por qué, aunque efectivamente eras un asqueroso, más de una vez me habías echo esa amenaza y terminabas regresando al salón con las manos mojadas y oliendo al jabón de naranja que ponen siempre en los baños, listo para empaparme la cara.

—No entiendo porque lo hicimos parte de nuestro equipo en lugar de a Momoko— dijo mi amiga que estaba sentada de forma muy poco agraciada en su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que era un chico muy listo y teníamos que darle una oportunidad?— le recordé enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que alguien podía ser inteligente y estúpido al mismo tiempo, cuando ustedes trabajan en parejas siempre parece irles tan bien…

Me abstengo de informarle de que el hecho de que siempre saquemos diez no significa que no intentemos matarnos otras diez veces mientras trabajamos.

Aparte, no es como si Momoko estuviera muy interesada en trabajar con nosotras cuando tuvo la opción de hacerlo con dos chicos guapos.

—Señorita Gotokuji ¿Me hace un favor?— llamo el profesor a mi amiga que se levantó dejándome sola.

Me recargue sobre la palma de mi mano mientras jugueteaba con la pluma de Miyako. No era muy entretenido pero me negaba a trabajar si estaba sola. Pero claro, tú te aseguraste de que eso no durara mucho tiempo. Llegaste y me mojaste la cara, yo solo rodé los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Y la rubia oxigenada?—preguntaste.

—Tú mejor amiga— dije recordando lo que siempre me decías cada que nos peleábamos.

—Si— contestaste divertido—. Tranquila, ella será mi mejor amiga pero tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Me diste un suave golpe en el brazo, de esos que solo contienen la mitad de la fuerza de los que les das a tus hermanos, el tipo de golpe juguetón que le darías una chica.

Me recargue en mi silla y me cruce de brazos. Idiota.

—

 ** _¡Hola! Sé qué hace como un siglo que no subía nada a esta historia pero como dije en el capítulo pasado esto no tiene un tiempo especifico de actualización. Aun así espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario diciéndome su opinión._**

 ** _Los quiere: yo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacío**

Y lo dijo. Yo sabía que era lo que diría desde el momento en que me dijo que te había visto en la fiesta. Sabía que ibas a estar ahí, no porque me lo hubieras dicho, llevamos más de un mes sin hablarnos, simplemente lo sabía cómo sé todas esas cosas que no te atreves a decirme.

Una de las nuevas amigas de Momoko llega por ella, necesita su ayuda con algo así que me deja sola. Yo suspiro mientras un vacío se va formando en mi interior.

Empieza en mi estómago, o quizás mi pecho, y se va expandiendo hasta invadir cada parte de mí. Decido mandarle un mensaje a Anni, le cuento lo que hiciste de la misma forma cruda que mi amiga pelirroja me lo había dicho a mí y ella responde inmediatamente. Esta anonadada y desilusionada, diría que incluso más que yo pero la verdad no estoy segura que tanto lo estoy en realidad. Habíamos estado hablando de ti más temprano, y cuando le conté la anécdota del desodorante y sobre nuestras platicas en el camión, había decidido que eras buen partido. Que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, y que tarde o temprano tendrías que darte cuenta. No es la única que lo piensa, de las pocas personas que saben lo que siento por ti, la mayoría parece estar de acuerdo.

Intenta sacarme información, me dice que puedo llorar y gritar, que es normal estar triste o enojada. Pero no lo estoy, tú y yo no somos nada ¿no es así? Solo dos almas tan destinadas a estar juntas que no podía ser, o dos personas que se querían pero no coincidían en espíritu.

Pienso en lo irónico que es que te quejes constantemente de tu "nulo atractivo para con las damas" y el hecho de que hayan sido dos. Eres jodidamente guapo, me lo tengo que recordar continuamente, y todos notan eso. Aunque ellas seguramente no notaban lo inteligente que eres, debajo de esa estupidez que muestras a todos, o la forma en que ves más allá de lo obvio, y esa manía tuya de decir cosas que nadie más que tú o yo le encontraría sentido.

No he tomado ni una gota de alcohol pero me siento borracha, como seguramente tú lo estabas, tan desorientada… tan vacía. No estoy enojada, ni sorprendida, ni siquiera decepcionada, solo estoy. Y, por sorprendente que parezca, lo único que puede llenar ese vacío que tus acciones me han hecho sentir, eres tú.

 ** _No sé si se entienda. Solo puedo decir que escribí esto porque una amiga dijo que debería hacerlo. En fin, espero que se haya transmitido lo que quería._**

 ** _Los quiere: yo._**


End file.
